


Falling

by methylviolet10b



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Angst, Injury, Not Really Character Death, except it might be, really strange format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-15 23:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow is falling on London. It's not the only thing falling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> I have *no* idea where this came from. Seriously. Written for the following prompt: Falling.

Snow was falling on London.

Snow was falling on the pavement, gradually obliterating the tracks of the criminals they chased, but not quickly enough to hide their trail.

One criminal was falling behind the rest, struggling in the slippery conditions, giving just enough extra traces to help the pursuers along.

One pursuer was nearly falling behind the rest, old wounds slowing him down, but valiantly kept at their heels, determined not to fail.

One pursuer deduced the logical destination of the gang and directed the rest to cut them off, falling just short of declaring the rest of the pursuers idiots as he did so.

Sleet started falling, mixed in with the snow.

The criminals never expected the pursuer’s ambush, falling into their trap.

One criminal, falling prey to utter desperation, drew a gun and randomly fired.

One pursuer, falling to the ground, blood staining the snow.

One pursuer, seeing his dearest friend collapse, feeling his world falling to pieces.

Words, prayers, and unshed tears, falling on deaf ears, as blood continued to flow despite the pressure of long, strong fingers.

Snow kept falling on London.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted July 7, 2011


End file.
